Selenia Calvis
Selenia Calvis is a Celestial Spirit Mage of Fairy Tail. (Played by '''Ace) Background Selenia was born in Magnolia town and grew up hearing about Fairy Tail daily, so it was only natural she would want to join. After her class toured the town's magic shop, she saw something that would change her life forever: a shiny silver key that seemed like it was calling out to her. Although she was young, she asked the shopkeeper what type of magic that key was used for. Telling her it was a rare, special kind of magic called Celestial Spirit magic, she instantly decided that was going to be her goal. At 15, she applied for a job as a waitress at the guild hall and fortunately enough was taken in. She had been too scared to ask anyone to teach her, but luckily enough a nice guy, who had most likely just been flirting with her, offered to teach her magic. Excited, she told him of what she wanted to learn, and he helped her out, the guild's extensive library proving to be a welcome resource. At 16, after saving up most of what she'd earned working at the guild, she went back to the shop and bought her first key: Nikora, the gate of the Canis Minor. Returning to the guild for her shift later that day, she started trying to summon the Spirit, hoping to catch the guild master's eye. And catch his eye she did: it took her a couple of tries, but she did summon him - right onto the tray of drinks she was carrying, which launched them into the air and drenched the master. After apologizing profusely, the guy that had helped Selenia walked up to put in a good word for Selenia, which helped the situation. After some consideration, the master accepted her into Fairy Tail on one condition: if she was going to be a part of Fairy Tail, she could not longer be a waitress. Happy to oblige, Selenia joined Fairy Tail and became stronger every day, going on missions with the man she was slowing beginning to fall in love with. Over the year she bought or was rewarded with even more keys. Her second Celestial Spirit was Crux, whose key she was given as a mission reward. Her first Zodiac Spirit was Scorpio, whose key she discovered in a pyramid after a run in with a minor Dark Guild. She went on to buy Horologium at Oshibana's Magic Shop, and a few months later was rewarded for her part in ridding a dangerous beast from a forest with Virgo's key. Caelum was the next key, which she had been longing for after reading about him in multiple books. She found the key in the final book after reading the last pages which spoke of a powerful incantation. She Finally, her last key was that of Libra, but the story doesn't end there. She had gone off with a team to fight a creature; they had no real idea that it was actually a demon from the books of Zeref. The job had only mentioned a large reward and its urgency. When they got there, however, they realized that they were no match for the opponent. All her allies were slain, and she only survived because her comrade gave his life to kill the monster, using his Machina Soul to spear through the demon; it in turn slew him, and Selenia was left all alone. She returned to the guild three days later in a pouring rain, the reward and key waiting for her there. She didn't want to see it however; she said she would give up on magic, and told the master to use the money for the funerals of her slain friends. As she went home to the girl's dormitory, most likely for the last time, she began to weep, falling to the ground as the rain and tears mixed on her face. As she cried, memories of her friends came flooding back into her mind, and although they hurt to remember, they also told her something. She would always have a home at Fairy Tail, but no matter what, she had to keep moving forward. Her keys began to glow, and her Spirits came forth in a circle around her. It was only for a moment, but she knew it was a sign: she would continue forward as a Celestial Spirit mage, if only to honor their memory. It was the only part of them she had left. When she arrived in her room, soaking wet, a note had been placed on the table next to Libra's key. "If you truly wish to leave the guild, the key is yours to sell. I only hope the decision you make makes you happy." She smiled, knowing that the master had likely done this; she would've never been able to sell a key herself, especially not a golden key of the Zodiac. From that day on she began living with new strength and joined another team, only hoping that she could make her fallen guild mates proud. But deep down, she had a burning passion in her soul. She would find Zeref's demons and rid the world of them. Not for revenge, but to make sure that they would never cause any more deaths. First, however, she would need to get to know her new team, and grow stronger herself. Appearance Selenia is blue eyed with Caucasian skin and long blond hair. She's 5'7, and likes to be fashionable, so there's no telling what she'll be wearing. Her guild mark is silver and can be found on the back of her neck. Personality Usually bubbly and happy, Selenia is only truly serious when she fights. It takes a lot to anger her, but if you ever do... you'll deeply regret it. She's very loyal to her friends and will never let them go; she's lost too much to ever give up on someone that's close to her. Magic Selenia learned Celestial Spirit Magic, which is a type of Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. Celestial Spirits are also stronger depending on how much magic power the person who summons them has. However, what really matters is the bond between a Spirit and their contractor. Selenia later went on to learn Requip. This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. Requip can be used for simple or combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. More skilled users are able to Requip different weapons in battle, and it is even possible to Requip armors in the midst of battle, Gold Keys '''Scorpio: The Scorpion Scorpio is a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. His tail is a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail that has the word "Antares" written on it. He wears no shirt, but has a flower shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He has a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wears black shorts, and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs. He has a habit of folding his middle and ring fingers back while keeping his index and little fingers extended, mimicking the pincer claws of a scorpion. Scorpio is a very kind and respectful Spirit who is always ready for a fight and is very trustworthy. Sand Magic In relation to his scorpion theme, Scorpio is known for employing Sand Magic as his primary means of combat. He is shown casting such Magic through the use of his scorpion-like stinger, using it to produce sand which is focused to assault opponents at mid-to-long range. Scorpio is shown to be able to shape large amounts of sand in various ways, such as a tornado or beam. = Sand Buster = Once summoned, Scorpio gets down on his four limbs, in a stance which is reminiscent of a real scorpion's, and then points his scorpion-like stinger at the opponents. A large amount of sand is subsequently fired from it in the form of a powerful sand tornado which moves towards the target in a line and strikes them with great blunt power; so much, in fact, that even nearby enemies which aren't directly struck by the attack will be thrown to the ground by the tornado's sheer rotatory power. = Sand Spear = Scorpio fires from his scorpion-like stinger a thin but powerful piercing beam of sand at the enemy. = Sand Wall = Scorpio summons forth a large amount of sand to protect him from incoming attacks. Sand Bomb Scorpio combines his Sand Spear attack with Aries's Sand Bomb to create a Unison Raid spell known as Sand Bomb with has enhanced piercing and explosive power. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Scorpio cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without returning to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would slowly kill him. Virgo: The Maiden Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. Virgo has a tendency to ask whether she should be punished after she has done something, regardless of if it was good or bad, possibly indicating that she's a masochist. This is a little ironic, since she is the Maiden. She is very stiff in her movements and is very loyal to her owner. She enjoys calling Selenia "Princess". Earth Magic Virgo exhibits great prowess in Earth Magic, with her form of Earth Magic revolving around the creation of holes. Using her Magic, Virgo is able to create holes to immobilize opponents and use as entryways to travel underground with her Diver. = Diver = She can travel underground as simple as swimming in water. With this spell, Virgo can create holes to either trap someone or utilize as an escape method. = Spica Lock = This attack can trap an opponent within boulders, thus restraining them. = Spica Hole = This spell is used to trap and incapacitate an enemy, much like Spica Lock. First, Virgo grabs and throws the enemy into the ground and with the momentum from the throw, a circular hole is created in the ground, resulting in the opponent being trapped in a pit. = Spica Shot = This spell is used to create a bullet of earth which Virgo sends shooting out of the ground towards an opponent. = Spica Wall = This is a defensive spell used by Virgo to create an earthen wall that will defend against attacks. Transformation Virgo can use Transformation to have the appearance of a large gorilla-like woman. Chain Magic By using this form of Magic, Virgo is able to manipulate the chains around her wrist. She has been shown to be able to extend the length of the chains and to move them around as she wishes. The chains can be used in an offensive way by elongating them and using them as a whip. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Virgo has been shown to possess great physical prowess, which she uses skillfully in close combat. = Flying Virgo Attack = Virgo, in her gorilla form, launches herself into the air and slams into her opponent, pinning them to the ground. = Virgo Kick = Virgo lunges at her opponent, poised for attack, and, with brute force, delivers a kick strong enough to send them flying into the sky. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Virgo cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain her life force and ultimately kill her. Enhanced Speed Virgo is seemingly faster than the average human. Libra: The Heavenly Scales Libra is a curvaceous woman with dark hair tied in an ox horn style. Her attire resembles a belly dancer's, consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She wears numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck is also concealed by a thick necklace. On her feet are a simple pair of sandals, and her head is dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing Libra's lower face is another cloth that bears her sign, tied around her head. Dangling from her hands, Libra carries a pair of scales, with thin cords running from her fingertips to the sides of the scales, so that she holds them in an almost puppeteer-like fashion. Libra is a very quiet Spirit. She barely talks and always seems calm and serene, however, she quickly obeys Selenia's orders without questioning them. Gravity Change Libra uses this type of Gravity Magic which can alter either her target's gravity or her own. She is also able to change the body figure of anyone she wishes. This is also useful for cancelling out other gravity magics. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Libra cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Capricorn: The Goat Capricorn is a tall humanoid, who possesses many goat-like traits: his body is covered in short, brownish white fur, with longer tufts covering his lower face, resembling a goatee, and the back of his legs, which greatly resemble those of a goat, being slightly bent backwards and ending in dark hooves. He has short, thin ears sitting on top of his head, with a distinctive, elongated oval form, and horns which curve downwards and jut forwards from the side of his head. From his lower back sprouts a mildly long tail ending in a dark tuft of fur, and his fingers sport long white nails, highly reminiscent of claws. His elongated face possesses marked cheekbones and a prominent, large nose; his eyes are always hidden away by a pair of black, mirror polished shades, with a compact appearance, with the lenses fusing into a single one, possessing a hollowed part in order for them to rest on Capricorn’s nose. The shades, predictably, come with dark arms, which, however, aren’t shown resting anywhere, due to the Spirit's ears being elsewhere. He wears a formal twin-tail butler suit which covers his arms and legs Capricorn is shown to be quite loyal to his summoner as well as very respectful. In addition, Capricorn is highly skilled in teaching others about Magic and Magic Power. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Capricorn has demonstrated great physical prowess, as he is both exceptionally fast and strong. He can also deal series of precise punches with ease. Enhanced Strength Capricorn has demonstrated a good amount of physical strength, rivaling and possibly surpassing Leo's although likely not quite as strong as Taurus's, although definitely powerful in his own right due to the Celestial Spirit's focus on hand-to-hand combat. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Capricorn cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Cancer: The Crab Cancer dresses in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser, His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers and he has thick lips. He always wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because Cancer always wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back. Cancer is Selenia's hairdresser because of his weapon which seems to be two large pairs of scissors, with crab-claw design handles, which he can also use to cut hair. Selenia uses Cancer to cut her hair or to make a new hairstyle for her or her enemies. It is also shown that his scissors are sharp enough to cut through hair as well as metal, although the former is extremely easy to cut. Cancer has a very "cool" personality, he isn't very emotional or hotheaded. Despite having a crab theme, Cancer actually says ''-ebi'' (shrimp) at the end of his sentences. Enhanced Speed Cancer appears to be remarkably dexterous and fast, being capable of performing swift hand movements, and wielding his signature scissors with great speed: he has repeatedly proven himself able to cut down enemies' hair with extreme accuracy, not leaving a single snick on their head. He does it in a single instant, appearing as though as he struck them only once, while in fact he has performed a number of separate cuts. Cancer's rapidity is enough for him to shave several opponents in mere seconds, not leaving them the time to fight back. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Cancer cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Furthermore, as his owner's Magic Power grows stronger, so does Cancer. Pisces: The Paired Fish Pisces is made up by two separate entities, which, in their animal form, are huge sea creatures resembling fish with elongated bodies similar to those of eels. Their general look is vaguely reminiscent ofkoi fish. The two of them appear from an ethereal vortex generated behind the one employing their key. Both share similar traits, possessing large, wide, open, and round eyes with dark pupils sitting at their heads' sides, and massive mouths with light, thick lips full of squared teeth. A number of fins are also present on their bodies, with a series of long, jagged ones crossing the whole length of their upper part, almost reaching up to the top of their heads, and a smaller, more squared fin located on the ends of their faces, one on each side. Their bodies are covered in lines crossing their whole length, with each line being flanked by a row of spots; more spots form a single, hinted semicircle above each eye. What distinguishes the two fish is the color: the one to the right from the portal is light and sports dark markings; the other one, on the contrary, has light markings covering its dark body. Both creatures bear the symbol associated with the constellation of Pisces on their forehead, respectively dark and light in color. The Celestial Spirit's true, humanoid form is that of a mother (the light fish) and her son (the dark one). The former is a slim young woman of average height possessing long, straight and glossy dark hair, reaching down to her middle back, which is gathered above her forehead in a prominent front bun, but is left to freely flow backwards on her shoulders in two strands. She possesses slanted dark eyes, each linked to the corresponding side of her face by a linear tattoo which forks in proximity to the eye, and two dark protrusions reminiscent of membranous fins sit at her head's sides. Hers is a very curvaceous figure, with her ample breasts being hugged and partially exposed by a revealing top made of massive light scales, going from her waist to her neck while baring the central part of her torso, with shoulder pads extending on her shoulders. The woman's arms are covered by light-edged dark sleeves adorned by intricate, light decorative motifs; these very same motifs are present on her full-length, mildly loose matching pants, while her feet are covered by plain, dark open top shoes. Her forehead is adorned by a light, simple crown, bearing a massive light gem on the front. The son, on the other hand, possesses an inverted color scheme, with his dark-skinned, toned and muscular body creating a contrast with his extremely spiky light hair, just a bit shorter than his mother's, with spikes jutting outwards even on top of his head, and a pair of short strands framing his forehead. He shares the woman's tattoos, fins and crown (which, however, true to the inverted colors, bears a dark gem), but also sports an earring shaped like a shell on each ear, and a light necklace with a similarly shaped (though larger) pendant hanging from it; he, too, wears an indument made of scales, this being a massive belt which extends downwards on his legs' sides to cover the lower part of his loose dark pants. A massive, dark ribbon is tied diagonally on the left part of his chest, going above his left shoulder in close proximity to his neck, around his wrists are massive dark bracelets with light edges (the left one of which is paired with some bandages going up the corresponding arm), and yet another bracelet, adorned by a series of dark and light triangles, is found on the boy's left bicep. Pisces' male form carries around a polearm in his right hand, this having its upper, offensive edge shaped like the Celestial Spirit's symbol. Should the two beings come in contact with water while in their humanoid form, they'd be turned into a much smaller version of their animal form as a result. While Pisces are in their human form, the son seems to have a comedic habit, using "mom" to refer to not only his mother, but also those who summoned the two of them, much to the amusement of his parent. While Pisces are in their fish form, they appear to be quite eccentric, shouting "gyu gyu" often. Water Magic While in human form, Pisces use Water Magic as their primary source of combat. The mother employs this Magic as a Caster type, being able to create masses of water accompanying her motions when she kicks in order to increase the damage inflicted to the target via the blunt force of the liquid. On the other hand, the son uses it as a Holder Magic, wielding a trident to send waves focused around the weapon's tip against the opponent when he lunges at them. However, both can combine their Magic to create powerful beams of water. Flight While in fish form, Pisces can glide through the air and attack their opponents from above. Their main form of offense seems to consist of throwing themselves against the target at high speed, using their massive heads to inflict powerful blows. Such a rudimentary attack possesses enough force to raise large amounts of sand into the air, when the fish's strikes connect with a sandy surface. The two separate beings are capable of synchronizing their assaults, moving in unison. Melee Combatant While in their human form, Pisces have been shown to use melee combat techniques which come enhanced with Water Magic as their means of fighting. Their split nature allows them to combine their assaults, making them harder to avoid. = Hand-to-Hand Combatant = Mother Pisces fights unarmed, and could pull a water-cloaked crescent kick with high precision. = Spearmanship = Son Pisces has been shown handling his trident skillfully, landing quite a devastating water-imbued strike through its use. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Pisces cannot die, unless they are somehow forced to stay in the Human World for a long period of time. Equipment = Trident = While in their human form, the son carries a long trident with him. In its posterior part, it has an adorned fish scale in the edge, while an eel-like garnish rolls around the handle. In the anterior part, the trident is featured as a plated Pisces' sign, that's compressed with salient borders and has two dots in its lower parts. The trident is used by the son to cast Water Magic spells, surrounding it with streams of water and directing it at the target. Silver Keys Caelum: The Chisel Caelum, at its default form, is shaped like a sphere with a halo-like circle at top. It is made of metal and has lines tracing around its shape. The center of Caelum's default body is in a darker shade of gray than the rest of its body and there is a small white circle with a smaller light green circle inside, giving it the appearance of an eye. Caelum can expand its body so that it takes on different forms (sword, flight and cannon are so far the only known forms), but the main circle from its default body remains. Sword Form In this form, Caelum transform into its namesake, a large chisel which is used as a sword-like weapon. The sphere transforms and protrudes a long, dark metal bar tipped with a chisel cut that is surrounded by its metallic, halo-like structure in the center, and the sphere features a black handle which can be used as a hilt. Caelum's blunt striking power is very strong in this form; he can send even a large opponent flying. Flight Form In this form, it appears as a simple winged sphere that has displayed mobility. While briefly shown, this form did not display any offensive or defensive abilities like its other forms. Cannon Form In this form, Caelum appears as a high-tech cannon. Its body expands, gaining two black structures on its bottom that resemble legs and two metal parts on its sides that resemble arms. Its center protrudes, forming a white cannon covered in black metal that has a green center. Caelum's top lifts up like a hood. = Energy Blast = In this form, Caelum can launch powerful blasts of green energy, which are powerful enough to incapacitate even Gold Spirits and send them back to the Celestial Spirit World in one shot; the attack can be blocked, of course, but the damage it does is massive. = Expert Detection = In this form, Caelum is able to detect unseen opponents and target them with near precision. Levitation Caelum can levitate off the ground while in its default form, sword form, and cannon form for extended periods of time. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Caelum cannot die, unless it is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Horologium: The Clock Horologium is a tall brown grandfather clock with long, black arms, a glass case, a Roman-numerical clock at the center and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirly, mustache-like mouth. The glass case serves as protection for the one who is inside and Lucy usually uses this to protect herself from the cold. This case prevents anyone outside from hearing what the person inside is saying, so Horologium repeats everything the person inside says and then follows with a "...he/she/they say/s." In the case of multiple people inside he will make specific details on whoever is currently talking. Little is known about his individual personality, as he almost only repeats what his owners say. It is clear though, that he deeply cares for his owner and even his owner's friends, as he has a habit of forcefully summoning himself to protect them. Inner Body Horologium is able to keep people safe within his clock body and narrate for those inside him. He can be used in both non-combative and combative situations. He can also be used as shelter and transport when traveling in snowy and muddy areas. In combat, he can protect the person inside him with his hard, wooden body. However, Horologium does not seem to have combative moves. He is also mostly on a time limit: he will transport back to the Celestial Spirit World once the time is up, leaving his occupant behind, regardless of any danger he or she may be in. He is also able to force-open his Celestial Gate. Healing Abilities As stated by Horologium, he can cure the following: lack of oxygen, bug bites, chapping skin, itchiness and skin spots. Automatic Danger Response Mode Horologium forcefully summons himself when he detects a severe danger about to occur, and shields the person's body in himself. Immense Durability Horologium is shown to have immense durability; he is able to completely submerge himself in lava and only sustain minor burns or even no damage at all, depending on the magic power of the one who summoned him. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Horologium cannot die unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Crater: The Cup Crater is a golden cup that looks like a treasure from time past. He has two little black arms from his sides and a little face made out of jewels on one side which he uses to see and speak. He takes the form of a chalice and has jewels embedded into him on all sides. Crater is pretty straighforward, simply saying what needs to be said and getting it over with quickly. He is willing to be held, and is used to people drinking from him, but likes to be free to move about usually. Fluid Conjurer and Purifier Crater is able to conjure any liquid the user may need, including water, alcoholic drinks, and even acids. He is also able to clean any liquid. Ultimate Liquid Crater is able to create a special, unique liquid that the user can drink to increase their attack power, defense, speed, and magical power, as well as healing them of minor injuries and restoring some of their stamina. The restrictions are that this can only be used once per day and the liquid's effect ends after a set period of time (one battle). With Selenia's Second Origin unlocked, the properties of this liquid can be changed as well. If the liquid needs to give her more offense and less speed, or more magic power and no healing, it can be altered. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Crater cannot die unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Nikora: The Canis Minor Called Plue by Selenia, he is a short and stout white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose reminiscent of a carrot, giving him a slight appearance of a snowman. His body is often shaking nervously, though this doesn't always occur. He cannot speak besides saying "puu-puun". He mostly communicates by using gestures and motions which are adorable. Because he is not made for combat, Plue serves as a cute pet instead. He is very obedient and ready to help Selenia whenever she needs his help. Along with that, he enjoys sweets and shares a close friendship with Exceeds. He is also very apologetic. Enhanced Speed Plue is shown to have enough speed to catch up to Selenia when she runs, and he is very fast in his dance moves. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Plue cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Pascal: The Chameleon A small green chameleon, Pascal is a cute little Spirit who can travel on his summoner's shoulder. Camouflage Magic Pascal can completely conceal one other person's presence in addition to his own. He wipes out their ability to be seen, heard or smelled, thus allowing them to move about completely undetected, even if they were seen by people just prior. ColorS Magic Pascal can change the color of things to any color he pleases. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Pascal cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Crux: The Southern Cross Crux appears to be an aged celestial spirit. His head beholds a giant, metal cross with floral-like golden patterns. He also has a white-haired mustache sprouting from his nostrils that also appears like tiny crosses. Oftentimes, he closes his eyes however, he will eventually open these if he found his objective. He seems to be wearing a medieval-like outfit, complete with green pants and wooden pointed shoes. His arms and legs are skinny, and appears to be tanned orange. On his arms are blue-colored knots attached to his wrists and elbows. Crux is currently missing a tooth and he favors to levitate than to stand. Crux doesn't talk very much. This can result from his restraint. He also often falls asleep. Scanning Crux is an expert on Celestial Spirit Magic. He knows all that's going on between humans and the spirit world, and can thus scan past people who have been in contact with Celestial Spirits and Celestial Mages. While he's doing that though, he falls asleep. Levitation Crux, after being summoned, indefinitely hovers in the air. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Crux cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Telepathy Crux is able to mentally communicate with his owner without being summoned Pyxis: The Compass Pyxis has a great resemblance to that of a red bird. It has small wings and a beak. Pyxis also has beady eyes, a tubby body figure, and small yellow feet. It has triangle-shaped patches located mostly on its torso region. The most distinctive feature it has is the large blackish-gray compass on its head. Directional Reference Pyxis has the ability to tell directional references. When it does this, the compass on top of its head spins until it stops and Pyxis points the way with both of its wings, allowing Pyxis to tell the exact direction of where they need to go. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Pyxis cannot die, unless it is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Ankaa: The Phoenix A large phoenix, clothed in red and orange fire. Fire Magic Ankaa uses Fire Magic, a form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing Ankaa to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. Ankaa can fly and has a body made of fire that is impervious to it, as well as innate Pyrokinesis. Additionally, Ankaa can be reborn from his ashes once if he is killed, allowing him to turn the tables on an opponent. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Pyxis cannot die, unless it is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Piscis Austrinus: The Southern Fish Piscis Austrinus is shown as a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it. Snow Magic A type of Magic which allows Piscis Austrinus to produce and control snow, and which has been described as powerful enough to turn her surroundings into "a world of purest white" in an instant. Her control over snow grants her the offensive abilities to generate snowballs or avalanches against his foes. = White Blizzard = Through the use of his Snow Magic, Piscis Austrinus can prompt snowflakes to fall from the sky in a large area, drastically lowering the place's temperature; something which causes human opponents to shiver, at the same time rendering their breath visible. = Blizzard = Piscis Austrinus has shown the ability to generate and control blizzards, moving them around through hand gestures and using the blunt power granted by their cold winds to strike multiple targets. = White Out = Piscis Austrinus extends his arm frontwards, summoning forth his Magic Seal and enveloping the immediate area around him in a large snowstorm which, according to his own words, steals away his foes' visibility and at the same time freezes them. This technique's execution covers everything within the place where it is cast with snow, including the enemies struck by it. = White Fury = Piscis Austrinus extends his right arm forward, with his hand open, and then places his left hand on his right forearm. This prompts a medium-sized snowstorm to be generated from his right palm and fired towards the target. The snowstorm, starting out as rather small near Piscis Austrinus's hand, grows larger as it moves away from Piscis Austrinus and nears the opponent. This spell can be rapidly used in subsequent reprise, even while Piscis Austrinus is moving. = White Fang = Piscis Austrinus swings both hands into a clawing-like position, conjuring an offensive spell made out of snow that attacks the aimed target. = Snow Clone = Piscis Austrinus creates a clone made of snow, in an exact likeness of herself, to intercept an incoming attack, distracting the opponent, and thereby allowing her to launch a counterattack. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Piscis Austrinus cannot die, unless it is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Triangulum Australae: The Southern Triangle Triangulum Australae is a silver triangle that fits into the average person's palm, but which grows to expand and float over a certain area. Terrain Effect It is a Magic which allows the user to manipulate the terrain of a specific area and give it different effects. The effect given may vary from causing the ground to crumble to manipulating the area's gravity. The user could even summon a mass of water and flood the entire area. = Bermuda Zone = It can expand to float over a large area to create an area which hides those inside of it from each other. Magnetic fields are disrupted and a thick fog, which erases scent and muffles sound, covers the area, making navigation through the area practically impossible. Magical tracking is also cancelled out. = Lava Zone = To activate this spell, the user crosses their arms in front of themselves, with both palms facing to the side. The ground then rumbles and trembles before it starts to crumble in the targeted area, revealing a pool of lava, which sends anyone around or in the selected region into the liquid magma. = Gravity Zone = The user, with the use of hand gestures, can manipulate the gravity in a certain area to levitate both objects and people up into the air, or send them crashing down into the ground. However, it is unknown if the user has a limit to how wide an area in which they can manipulate the gravity. = Gale Force Wind Zone = By aiming the user's right hand forward whilst the left hand is closed, the user conjures very powerful winds around the area that are enough to blow its targets away. = Plus White Night Zone = By aiming the user's both hands forward, the user illuminates its body with a bright, white light that can knock down their intended target, countering other light-oriented attacks in the process. = Fainting in Agony Zone = The user, with the use of hand gestures, surrounds their body in a purple sphere. Afterwards, various items of torture, such as weapons and cages, fall on top of the targets, ensnaring or attacking them. = Cold Zone = The user, with the use of hand gestures, freezes the entire area, or even a particular person, making said area very cold. In addition, the ceiling becomes filled with frozen stalactites. = Whirlpool Zone = To activate this spell, the user raises both of their arms over their head, pointing them straight up towards the sky. This action creates a torrent of water that surrounds them, circling in a fashion similar to a tornado. From there, the water can be manipulated to flow outwards from the user in huge waves, engulfing anything in its path or flooding an entire area. = Boiling Water Zone = By raising their hands upward, the caster creates a surge of Magical aura that goes upwards. The aura engulfs the user, causing the water within the area to change its temperature and boil, similar in fashion to a hot spring. = Hot Wind Zone = The caster first crosses their hands with the left hand closed and the right one half-open, then by thrusting their hands forward they conjure a scorching wind. = Iceberg Zone = The caster performs a hand gesture and summons an iceberg to block an incoming attack. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Triangulum Australae cannot die, unless it is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Corona Australis: The Southern Crown A queenly crown that is covered in silver and jewels. Archive Magic This Magic allows the user to convert information into magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic. It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected into the air. These screens are very durable and can be used as a shield. It also allows the user to transfer information from person to person more quickly than through verbal communication. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Corona Australis cannot die, unless it is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Microscopium: The Microscope A black, nondescript magnifying glass. Magnify Microscopium can change the size of whatever the beam it fires hits. By firing a white beam, he is capable or enlarging or shrinking whatever it is the beam hits. This holds true for living and inanimate objects. The effect activates upon being hit by the beam. It can also be used to minimize the target's flow of Magic without altering the target's physical shape. Immortality As a Celestial Spirit, Microscopium cannot die, unless it is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Uncategorized Spells Second Origin Selenia went through the Second Origin process along with fellow Celestial Spirit mage Misuki Hashino after she was defeated in the S-Class trials, viewing it as the fastest way to get stronger. Her Second Origin is now awakened, allowing her to perform feats in battle she used to think were impossible. Urano Metria This magic is known as the Ultimate Magic of the Stars. When the user recites the incantation, the 88 constellations of the sky come down as spheres and bestow their power upon the caster. This person then aims at their intended target and releases the energy gathered into a tremendous attack. Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... '' ''I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... '' ''Shine! Urano Metria! Trivia * The word "Antares" is written on his tail. Antares (Alpha Scorpii) is the brightest star in the constellation Scorpio and the 16th brightest star in the night sky. * Spica (Alpha Virginis) is referenced in Virgo's techniques Spica Hole and Spica Lock. It is the brightest star in the constellation Virgo. * She received an hourglass from Scorpio which shows the time flow in the Celestial Spirit World, cookies that make people float from Libra, a stone statue of herself from Virgo, a set of Celestial Spirit World clothes from Capricorn, and a haircut from Cancer during her time in the Celestial Spirit World. * The name of the spell Urano Metria refers to the very first great Star Atlas, named Uranometria, created in 1603 by the German Lawyer and Astronomer Johann Bayer. The text's name is Graeco-Latin and means "Measuring Heaven/Measuring the Sky", like the opening stanza of the spell. The spell makes references to the 88 classical constellations, which are, like the stars mapped in Uranometria, made up of stars which are visible with the naked eye. Category:Fairy Tail